Strong willed
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: A young fifteen year old girl gets thrown in Riddicks cell badly injured. Does the big bad evil help her? What is she? Will he take her with him when he escapes? Can he keep her with his instincts telling him to mate? PLZ R&R New chapter july 17th 2013
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE

A/N Hey this story has been in my head for a few weeks. I know i have'nt updated luxor loving, but i promise its coming!

I do not own Riddick and i curse that fact to the fiery depths of hell... that is all

Riddick POV

The smell of fresh water orchids filled my nose. In a place like slam the only smells are sweat and fear. Wich means either a well kept merc or an doctor. Not like i care, It'll be some cock tease in a pencil skirt thinking i cant smell that wet spot in her pantys whenever im in the room. Wonder if her husband lays it right. Probably not,-

Riddick was pulled from his thoughts when his cell opened and a young girl was pushed in. She fell to the ground in a heap and didnt get up. Riddick just stared at her taking in her small frame. 'Malnourished, bad for someone in this hell hole. Smells of blood, burnt skin, fear and-' Riddick sniffed the air again. 'Torn hymen. Fuck why my cell?' Riddick knelt by the young girl and pushed her on her back to inspect the damage.

As soon as he touched her she jumped and scurried into the corner and stared him down as if trying to decide if she could trust him. 'Smart kid.' Riddick walked to his bunk and got his canteen and some extra cloth. He walked back over to the frightened girl. She got into attack mode and started growling baring her teeth. Riddick raised his eyebrow at the feral creature. He knelt down and lifted his goggles up to rest on his forehead. Looking directly into this strange girls eyes, Riddick noticed for the first time that her eyes were red.

Alcee's POV

'Come near me and ill bite your face off.' She thought growling at the tall impossibly muscled man. 'The man just looked at me as if he were amused. Kneeling down to me now, goggles up-' She gasped at the sight of his liquid blue eyes. He looked puzzled when he looked in her eyes. "Fuck, your eyes' He finnally said. 'Yeah like yours are normal.' She thought mentally rolling her eyes. She slowly rose to her feet and felt  
her injurys and flinched and cried out when she touched her lower half.

Riddick was there just in time to catch her. She let him lay her down on his bunk. He looked at her face and then to where her pain was coming from. "IM gonna have to take these off" he said pointing to her pants. She looked him in the eyes and nodded slowly. Riddick pulled her pants down slowly as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

Once they were off Riddick glanced down at the damage and almost gasped. Her whole female reproductive organs were burned badly. Realizing he doesnt have burn ointment he goes to the cell door and signals the man in the next cell. "Old man do you have anything for burns?" Riddick asked. The old man looked at him and then went under his lumpy thin mattress and came back with a tube. "Thanks old man ill get it back to you." Riddick said.

He walked back to where she was laying. "This will help the burns heal." Riddick explained as he started applying the ointment. "So how old are you?" He asked looking in almost shock at how bad her burns were. She looked up at him with her red eyes. "Fifteen i think. I lost track a while ago. Riddick cringed. "You got a name?" He pried.' what is this 20 questions?' She thought but decided to humor him. "My name is Alcee."

Riddicks POV

'How did a fifteen year old kid end up in slam? And by the way she talks and acts she has probably been here for years. She looks geneticaly altered as well. They made her into an animal like they did him. Except they made her into what she is involentarily. Fuck!'Riddick looked at Alcee who was sleeping somewhat peacfully. As peacful as one can in slam. 'Fuck im a murderer, but what could she possibly have done to deserve this place? Am i really considering taking her with me when i get out?'

He crawled into the makeshift bed and let her curl up into his body heat and get cozy. 'What am i gonna do with this girl?' he asked himself. 'I wonder if the Conner will take her in. Hell yeah he owes me.' As he drifted off to sleep she threw her arm over his waist. 'Just a little girl, just a little girl...' He had to keep reminding him self. But it was hard since he has'nt been laid in so long he cant even remember what the whore looks like.

A/N Hey i hoped you guys liked it. This is just a trial chapter. So if you want more R&R. No reviews no new chapter. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Strong Willed Chapter Two

I dont own anything except Alcee and the plot.

The Next Morning

Riddick woke up as Alcee started crying softly, no longer in "bed", but back in the corner with her legs spread wide to ease the discomfort in between her legs. '.I almost feel sorry for what i have to do.' Riddick got up and launched himeself at her. Once he had her successfully tied to the bed, he paced back and forth thinking of how he should go about doing this. Meanwhile, Alcee was growling and struggling to get free. Riddick looked at her effort and spoke. "Dont fight they will only get tighter. Now im not gonna hurt you, i just need to see how much damage was done and if its infected or not." He said spreading her legs, he saw no hair and dark burnt kind of crusty looking scab. " Does it hurt on the inside too?" He asked softly Her eyes met his, really for the first time since she was thrown into his cell. She gasped as she gazed into his his blue/silver swirled eyes. She looked away and shook her head no. 'So its just the outside, interesting. Usually they finnish the job.' He thought as she whimpered.

"Its not that bad i've seen a lot worse." He rumbled. Alcee felt it rather than heard it and started purring. Riddicks beast pawed at his cage in response. "You need more sleep." He said. As he turned to walk away he heard. "Please dont leave me defenceless. Please untie me." She begged and riddick grinned. "Whats in it for me?" He asked. Alcee looked at him in shock. "What?" She asked still struggling. "Well lets see, i protected you all last night, and i even cleaned you up. Im wondering if untying you would be in my best interest, especially since you have nothing to repay me with being that you're "fun" parts are burned, i just dont see how i could help you anymore without some kind of repayment on you're part." He said grinning at the last part. Alcee's eyes bugged out and then grew cold. "Fuck you, you know i have nothing to give. If you're not gonna help me then leave." She said glaring daggers at him. He just shrugged and walked out of the cell without another thought.

Riddick walked over to the old mans cell with the ointment he let him borrow for Alcee's burns the night before. "Here old man." Riddick said tossing him the tube. "Keep it you never know with burns. So how's you're new charge?" The old man asked cooly. Riddick stiffened and relaxed at the same time. "She is not my charge. She is just some young bitch they threw to me thinking i would finish what they started. Speaking of the new fish, you hear anything about her yet?" He asked sitting on a pile of books. "She asleep?" The old man pried. "Dont worry about what she is doing old man, just know its not you and never will be you sick fuck." Riddick growled knowing exactly why the old man was in slam and exactly why he deserved to be here. "Dont get you're dick cut off for being in my space old man." The old man stiffened. "All i know is that the guards used her for their own personal fuck toy and fed her heroine to keep her complient. When she finnally came too she started fighting back and killed one of them so they sent her to the lab to be tested on." Riddick turned his head to the side thinking of how they treated him in the "lab" and knew she had been through some shit. "Spread the word, the girl belongs to me. I catch anyone near her and ill kill first and ask questions never." He said walking towards the cell door. He gave a nod to the old man and then he went to see about getting him and the kid some food.

In Riddicks cell

Alcee layed there cursing the day Riddick was born. 'Who does he think he is just leaving me here tied up and naked? And what kind of repayment was he talking about? Ill do the same to him that i did to those stupid guards.' She thought as she tried to get free for the millionth time. After a while she started thinking about her life before slam. She thought about her brothers who she would never see again. She thought about her mom and saw red as she remembered the day her mom sold her to the same guards that raped her repeadedly and fed her drugs. At twelve years old you're supposed to be playing barbies, not being sold to grown men because you're mom cant affored her drug habbit. That was one thing Alcee was glad about, the fact that she would never see that bitch again. As the minutes ticked by she started thinking about her previous home aka the "lab" She cringed as she remembered how they injected her with different gene strands, and how they would beat her half to death for not performing the way they wanted her too. Then she smiled as she remembered how good it felt to kill every single one of them bastards that hurt her. And another smile at the though of killing Riddick for leaving her here.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the cell dorr opening. Riddick walked in carrying two big bowls of something steamy. He set them down on the makeshift table and went to check her wounds again. "Are you still in a lot of pain?" He asked in a hushed gravley voice that made her beast pur involentarily. He grinned and she glared at him. "You dont care if im in pain, you dont even care if i get sick beacuse if you did you would have at least put a blanket over me you asshat." She said trying to control her emotions. Riddick growled and took his goggles off and looked her deep in the eyes. "You're rite, i dont care about you, you could have died in the time i was gone and i would'nt have given a fuck. Now are you going to behave so i can release you so you can eat?" He asked cloldly. His words stung her deep, but she would not cry for this man. Plus she was hungry. "Fine but im not going to like it." She said and he untied her hands. "Bitch" he said under his breath. Her head turned to look at him and she grinned. "I've been called worse by better remember that." She said grinning as she ate her (stew?) Whatever, she had'nt eaten a real meal in so long she did'nt give a laughed and started eating his food too.

Later That Night

Riddick laid in "Their?" bed. He looked at the sleeping girl that was currently sleeping with her back towards him, against the wall of course. He knew that what he said hurt her, but he couldnt risk getting soft for some kid. But he knew he couldnt stay here for long, he needed to be free. He ran his hand gently through her hair and thought about what was going to happen the next night. 'Fuck! I need to stop thinking about her and worry about myself. Yeah i could take her with me, but she wont stay with me. Not a fifteen year old. But Roe owes me one and i know he has the means to take care of her.' Making his decision he curved himself to the girl so they could both keep warm and fell asleep. Riddick woke up a few hours later to find that in her sleep, Alcee had cuddled up into his warmth and was now using his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled and shifted a little and fell back asleep.

The next morning Alcee woke up in Riddicks vise-like grip and tried to peel his arms from around her and he tightend them around her. "Go back to sleep its not even light out yet." He growled. "I have to pee." She whispered and he sighed and let her get up. "Come staright back to bed when you're done." He warned and waited for her to come back. He heard her pull down her pants carefully to avoid irritating her burns. After five minutes he started to hear sniffles. He got out of bed and walked to wear the "bathroom" was. She was sitting there with her head in her hands crying. Sighing he went and knelt in front of her. "Whats wrong?" He asked trying to get back to bed. She looked at him and tried to cover her private parts. "Its not as if i have not seen you naked before kid now tell me whats wrong." She sniffled. "Im ugly.. Down there. What man will want me now?" She asked. 'Damn i wasnt prepared for this. What do i look like Dr, Phil?' Riddick sighed. "Come back to bed kid we will talk about this when its not in the dead of night." He said and held his hand out to her. She looked at his hand and hesitated before grabbing it. He lead them back to "bed" and he fell asleep instantly. Alcee looked at him for a few minutes and decided that she liked him, and that he was good to her so she would be good to him. With that she gave him a small peck on the cheek and fell asleep.

Riddick woke the next morning knowing that he was getting out of this place tonight. He has decided that he was taking the girl as long as she could keep up. He looked at here curled around his body and wondered if he would be able to leave her once they got to the safe house where Roe was. With that thought he knew he had to discuss the plan with her. He shook her shoulder a little, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Wake up we need to talk." Riddick in a soft growl. She nodded and got up to use the bathroom. When she was done she sat down next to him on the edge of the "bed" "Whats going on?" She asked. Riddick placed his index finger to his lips meaning for her to be quiet. "Im going to talk and you're going to listen ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok we are getting out of here tonight." Alcee looked like she was going to say something, but closed her mouth to keep listening to him. " Its not going to be a walk in the park, but if you can keep up you can be free. Now the hanger is 65 feet from us, but we have to go by the guard station to get there. Do you have any combat training? Nod or shake your head." She nodded her head. "Good did they train you with shivs or knives? Blink once for shivs and twice for knives." She blinked once. Riddick grinned. "Very good." He said as he went to the "toilet" and lifted up a stone and got two shives out. He walked back over to her and handed her one. " We leave tonight. Keep that on you i have to go make some deals for rations once we are in the ship." She nodded her head and wtached him leave. She looked at the shiv and sighed. ' They never let me keep one of these in the lab. With good reason too.' She thought as she started get acquainted with the shiv. She went through all the stances and moves they taught her. Over and over she trained for hours so that when the time came, she would be able to hold her own when they escaped. She did not want Riddick to think she was weighing him down and then leave her.

By the time riddick came back Alcee had washed herself and put some more of the burn ointment on and was feeling ten times better. She was sitting on the edge of their "bed" with her back facing him. ' First mistake.' He thought to himself as he launched himself at her, only for her to move dodging him, making him land with cat-like grace and the floor rite in front of her. She looked at him and grinned. "You're gonna have to do a lot better that Big Bad Evil." She said standing up to stretch. The hem of her shirt lifted up to show her midrift. Riddick couldnt help but look, and appreciate her slim figure. He knew that by the time she grew into a woman she would be turning heads everywhere she went. "You've been practicing with the shiv?" He asked and she nodded. "Good we have four hours till it all goes down. lets get some sleep. We have to be running on all eight for this." She nodded and laid down on her side. He climbed in next to her and they fell into a light sleep.

She awoke to Riddick poking her in the side. She turned over to see him shushng her. He got up and got the bag of ration from where he hid it. He grabbed her hand and led her down the row of cells being phantom quiet. They got down the corridor, to where the guards station was. The guards were on break, most likely getting high near the hanger. Riddick looked at Alcee as if to ask if she was ready for this. She nodded and they started sprinting to the hanger shivs drawn. The first guard just stared as if in shock. His throat slit by Alcee and he hit the floor. The next three minutes were blurry for Alcee. Her and Riddick slicing and dicing until they made it to the ramp that docked a huge ship. Riddick quickly hacked into the ships system and the hatch lifted. They hurried into the ship and Riddick went straight to the captains seat. Alcee sat co-pilot and strapped herself in. As they took off Alcee stared at him long and hard as if trying to figure something out. Either say whats on you're mind or stop staring at me like that. "Why did you bring me with you?" She asked knowing he was expecting that question. he sighed knowing this was coming and he knew he had to tell her sooner or later. "You're mine plain and simple." He started. She looked at him like he grew a second head so he decided to explain further. " Im you're alpha, i know you feel it. Now when we get to where we are going you will have to adjust fast, so that there is no suspision. I got a friend, Roe Conner he will be taking care of you until i come back for you when its safe. You must listen to him, he will train you and teach yuo all you need to know.

She sat there shell shocked listening to the words coming out of his mouth. "So basically you are gonna leave me with some strange man until its "safe"? What the hell does that mean?" She questioned getting angry. " And as for me "belonging" to you? No never. So how about you drop me off at the nearest planet and we can forget about each other." She said walking straight to the back. Riddick was shocked, and he doesnt do shocked. ' She wants to leave me? She doesnt belong to me? Who does she think she is fucking with?" He made his decision, he wasnt planning on doing this when she was so young, but he needs her to be waiting for him when he is done with his business. Riddick stalks to the back and lets her scent lead him to her. When he finds her she is in the shower lathering up her hair. He strips and gets in behind her. He lets his hands travel up her body feeling her shiver and arch into him. As he grazes her nipple he hears her sigh. "How can you say you dont want what you're body is clearly telling me you want?" He whispered. She didnt look back at him. "I dont want you controling me." She answered rinsing the soap out of her hair. "You are MINE!" He growled and slammed her into the side of the wall. He looked into her eyes and saw no fear. He growled again and bent his head and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. She stiffened and tried to get him off of her. For 25 long seconds he held on knowing the longer he held on the stronger their bond would be. When he finnally let go she ran out of the shower and into one of the rooms and collapsed on the bed. He sighed and got the first aid kit and went to the door way. He stared at her weeping form on the bed. He walked over and sat next to her. "Let me see you're neck." He asked expecting her to refuse. To his suprize she sat up and showed him her neck. He cleaned And dressed the bite so it wouldnt get infected. When he was done he dimmed the lights and they both climbed under the covers and he pulled her to him. "You belong to me now. Submit to me and i promise you will never regret it." He said running his fingers through her hair. "Why should i?" She asked. He brought her head closer and looked into her eyes. "I can take care of you better than anybody. I know what you need and want and i can make it happen, you just have to trust me. Can you do that for me?" He asked. She saw that he was sincere and nodded. "Good now sleep." He whispered and buried his face into her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay so I know its been a while but here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Riddick's POV

Riddick had docked in the space port of Pilot Bay. It was a mining colony that was pretty much all the way underground. They collected  
dephite, a glowing blue crystal worth large amounts of creds to the right buyer. Roe Conner, who had taken Alcee in worked with in the mines.  
Getting a job for himself and Alcee the previous year. He had missed her, and because of the mating process he could feel that she had missed  
him as well. He had been through some shit the past six years. On the run for the first year, caught by the blue eyed devil and crashing on  
hades. Hammer nosed raptors left more than a few casualties, one of whom was standing next to him. He had left Imam on New Mecca and the holy  
man extended a welcome for Jack to stay with him as his daughter. Jack refused, but Riddick had things to do. He told her to stay with Imam  
and that he would be back for her just as he did with Alcee. He had a image of a perfect physco fuck family in his mind. May sound bad but  
Riddick had never had a family.

Jack looked up at him in question. Riddick just shrugged and they started moving out of the ship and up to the mining pod that would transfer  
them into the mine. They were riding for about two minutes until they stopped. Riddick stood and helped jack out of the pod. He took his  
goggles off and looked her in the eyes. " This is where we are going to be staying for a while. I have a friend here and he has been watching  
over something important for me. I need you to not get into the trouble you always seem to find is that clear?" he asked the 18 year old girl  
that was being unusually quiet. She nodded her head and looked at the floor. He sighed and tilted her head to look at her. " Whats wrong  
Jack? I thought you wanted to travel the galaxy with me?" He asked and a tear rolled down her face. " I. I don't know. Something tells me I'm  
not gonna like it here." She said in a small voice. Riddick heard the elevator ding and knew that Roe was here. He turned his head back to  
her. " Look we will talk about this later. Just give this place a chance for me?" He asked and she wiped her face and nodded. " Yeah sorry im  
good now." She said controlling her emotions. He smiled at her. " Good cus the welcome comity is here." He said as he seen Roe walking their  
way. Alone. Where the fuck Alcee? " Richard B. Riddick you son of a bitch how ya been? And nice hair." Roe said laughing and shaking his  
hand. Riddick grinned. " Not bad at all Conner. And i've been meaning to shave, some days i wake up and can't recognize my own self." He said  
returning the hand shake. " This is Jacky Al-Walid my little sister of sorts." Roe looked at Jack approvingly making the girl shudder. " Nice  
to meet you Jacky." He said putting his hand out for her to shake. She just looked at his hand. " Its just Jack." She said flatly. Roe seemed  
to get the hint but just grinned at her.

Riddick broke the moment. " So I see the important thing that I entrusted to you, my friend is not here." He said matter of factly. Roe just threw  
his head back and laughed. " Get straight to the point, there's the Riddick I know. Alcee teaches a dance/sing class rite now. And I figureed  
we could get you two settled and then surprize her." He said walking back to the elevators. Jack glared at Riddick. He just shrugged and  
started following Roe. Jack caught up to him. " You didn't tell me that the important thing you need was a woman Riddick!" She said quietly  
so Roe wouldn't hear. Riddick just gave her a look that said shut up until we are alone. So she dropped it. They got in the elevator and went  
down to the employee chambers. Roe started talking again. " So this is Austina or the chambers. The rooms are not hooked to any electric the  
Dephite is a unbelievable source of electric and natural glowing light, I figured you wouldn't mind Riddick with you're shine job." He said  
walking up to a wall like he could walk through it. Jack snorted and then almost shitted her self when he passed rite through. Roe stuck his  
head back out and smiled. " Its called a nano-wall cool huh? Come on in this is you're living quarters." He said disappearing again. Riddick  
looked at Jack and shrugged again and walked right through followed by Jack.

Alcee's POV

Alcee was in her own little slice of heaven. Once the HBIC (Head Boss In Charge) learned of her dancing and singing skills he enlisted her  
help to keep the younger women from distracting the male miners. There had been too many accidents before she came along and some of his men  
got hurt. So he built her a huge dance/recording studio and even built a stage in the mess hall for open mic night. The men looked forward to  
it all week. To be able to get a hot meal and a show after a hard days work. Alcee knew how hard mining was, so she knew they deserved it.  
Roe, who had become a father to her loved seeing her on stage showing off her skills. After all her was the one who got her into it. Her  
fighting skills were fine for slam, but there are more skilled people out there that never made it to slam on technique alone. She was having  
some problem, so he suggested ballet to help her form. She loved it. So much in fact, that she took every dance or vocal class she could get  
into. She had the voice of an angel, and she conquered every dance she was taught. She could do ballroom, salsa, cha cha, fox trot, belly  
dance, street dance, and of course her favorite: ballet. She taught who ever wanted to learn, what ever they wanted to learn. Some were  
really good and Alcee was proud that she was doing something with her life other than killing people.

She was in the middle of her "free dance" class when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand still. She had been having funny  
feelings like this for a good few months now. But it had never been this strong. It was kind of euphoric, with a murderous after taste. She  
looked up at the chrono on the wall and sighed. " Ok guys class dismissed I need a couple volunteers to help me set up the stage for open  
mic night. Three hands shot up at her. Of course it would be her favorite students. Kaykela, Dani'Elle, and Yanci. They were all a year  
younger than her, but acted like they were years younger. Maybe that's because they never had to kill or be killed. It really does things to  
you after a while. "Ok you three, head to the mess hall and i'll be there in fifteen." She said and they nodded and left. She sighed and  
started making her way through the corridors of metal. She got in the elevator and punched in her room number.

The doors opened again and she stepped through the nano-wall was in her chambers. She started stripping her sweaty clothes and went to the  
bathroom and started the shower. She then walked out into her bedroom and picked out some clothes for the night. She decided on some red  
short shorts with a red white and orange striped tube top. Paired with some red sky high heels. She stepped under the hot spray of her shower  
and felt all tension leave her body. The soft blue glow of the dephite was always oddly comforting. Deep down she knew the reason for it was  
because it reminded her of Riddick. She sighed again and closed her eyes. She was back in slam burnt and scared, but all that didn't matter  
because she was in his arms. Even back then she knew he would keep her safe. She didn't necessarily like it, but he was all she had. Still  
is, except for Roe. And yet she hadn't seen nor heard from him in five years. Yeah sure he kept in touch at first, but then just dropped off  
the radar. She missed him something terrible. She washed Her body with her favorite fresh water orchids body wash. Running her hands all over  
her body to make her skin soft. As soon as they got down to her womanhood and was reminded of Riddick all over again.

Flashback

It had been five weeks since Riddick and Alcee escaped slam. She was in the shower, when she got the nerve to look at her fully healed  
womanhood. Not being able to see it like she wanted to she got out and dried off. Alcee knew the only way to know if it was as bad as her  
mind let her think, was to have Riddick look at it. Since he had marked her things became comfortable between them, but not enough for her to  
go naked around him. So she opened the door and padded to their room. He wasn't there. So she went to the mess hall. He wasn't there. Only  
one other place he could be she padded to the cock pit. He was there checking maps and coördinates. He sniffed the air and she knew he knew  
she was there. She adjusted her towel and went to stand in front of him. He noticed what she had on (Or what she didn't have on underneath)  
and grinned. "Sorry beautiful im no perv though I wouldn't mind you sleeping like that." Was his response. She blushed bright red and shook  
her head. " No I need you're help." She said softly. He nodded and scooped her up in his arms and she rested her head in his neck. "What can  
i do for you babe?" He asked just as soft and it made her shiver. She turned and lifted his goggles up. His mercury gaze told her that she  
had his undivided attention. " Remember in slam when i was crying about being ugly down there? Well its all healed now and i cant see all the  
damage. I need you to ummm... Take a look for me? Please?" She asked and he saw she was for real about it. He sighed and started rubbing her  
legs. " What is it that you want to know? How bad they messed you up? How bad they hurt whats mine?" He said getting angry and made her stand  
up. He stood and started pacing. She didn't expect his anger at all. " What no! I just want to know how bad the scarring is. And if you will  
ever want to touch down there when im of age. Who wants a woman that can't even grow pubes? It doesn't even look like a vagina anymore..."  
She said starting to cry and feel worse about it. He looked at his broken mate and didn't think, she was back in his arms immediately and he  
was carrying her to their room.

He set her down on the bed wondering how that towel stayed on. " Ok im you're mate and since im the only person that's going to be seeing this  
part of you, i will look at the damage. But even if it is shocking, its not going to make me want you any less. you're mine. You're scars are  
mine as well. So don't worry about OUR scars ok?" He asked gently. She nodded and he unwrapped the towel from her body. " Spread you're legs  
babe." He said and she obeyed. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. No hair, and it was kind of wrinkled like an older womans arm. And  
he could see a bump rite where her clit would be. Testing it, he ran his thumb over it and she gasped and looked up at him. He grinned at her  
and did it again. She shuddered. " Well at least i know they didn't take the pleasure button. That felt good didn't it?" He asked looking in  
her eyes. She nodded at him almost wanting him to continue. He knew she wanted him to, but she wasn't ready for all the stuff that came with  
that. So he went to the dresser and pulled out one of his T shirts. He sat her up and put it on her and got on his knees and hugged her lower  
body. She carresed his head as he nuzzled into her. " You're perfect. There is scarring, but its not what it looks like babe. Its what it  
FEELS like." Her arousle was thick in the air now and it called to him. " Im gonna go finish what i was doing. Get some sleep i'll be in, in  
a while."

End flashback

Alcee was brough back to the present and shook her head. ' Damn memories. ' She thought as she shaved her underarms and legs. When she was  
done, she turned off the water and stepped out. Wrapping the towel around herself she walked back into her room. She started drying herself  
off and rubbing sweet scented lotion all over her body. She grabbed her black lace bra and put it on along with the matching pantys. She  
could never syke herself up enough to put a thong on. She walked to her vanity and spritzed some goddess perfume into her clevege. Looking  
into the mirror she screamed seeing a strange man in her room. Rite behind her. She quickly grabbed her shiv off the vanity and turned  
towards the man ready for a fight. The man just stood there as if waiting to see what she would do. ' Big mistake underestimating me. ' She  
thought and she ran towards him full force shivs ready. He just stood there and at the last moment he moved and in two seconds flat she was  
on the floor shivs no where to be seen and the strange man was on top of her. Remembering her training she calmed her breathing and cleared  
her mind. Lifting her hips she raised both of them up and then in an instant she flipped him over and they were in the same position, just  
reverse. Her legs were on either side of him and he made a sound that told her he was enjoying this. ' Sick perv. ' she thought. " Who are  
you?" She asked in a hard voice. He just layed there not doing anything. Thats when she noticed the goggles. Her heart skipped a beat. Slowly  
she reached out and removed them. Mercury eyes stared back at her and she gasped. "Riddick?" She whispered. He grinned. " Hey beautiful."

A/N Ik Ik im terrible for the cliff hanger. R&R hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so thank's to RatedRGirl83, .xx, The Doctor Rose, and mel's lovely review I was inclined to push my other stories aside so I could write chapter 4. Please let me know if i'm getting riddick's personality right. I don't want him to be too fluffy. As always enjoy.

Chapter four

Riddick's POV

Riddick decided enough was enough. He left Jack in their quarters in search of Alcee. He literally had a in body homing device on on his mate. He automatically knew what floor her quarters were. He stepped through the nano-wall and her scent overwhelmed him. He inhaled deeply. ' Fresh water orchids. And something that is all her. Only my mate could smell like that. ' The water in the bathroom shut off and he was pulled out of his thoughts. Hiding behind an indent in the mines formation, he watched her come out in nothing but a towel. ' Damn she grew up nicely. I've been gone too long. ' She started drying her self off and his dick stood at full attention. ' Always has been a punch to the gut in terms of looks. Her eyes just add to it. ' Riddick always did have a thing for blood red. When she pulled out the frilly black pantys Riddick almost came in his pants. She slid them up her long beautiful legs and up over her ass. ' Damn Who would have thought... ' He came out of his thought and was out of hiding spot when he saw her spray the perfume on her breasts. She saw him in the reflection of her mirror  
and screamed. He saw her get the shiv he gave her in slam and turn towards him. ' You got balls baby? Come get you some. ' He thought as she  
ran at him in attack mode. He had on her back before she knew what was going on.

She surprized him by bucking her hips enough to lift him. He let her roll him over. Her straddling him was like heaven he growled low. He thanked Imam's god that her had his goggles on so she couldn't see him molesting her body with his eyes. The he remembered she had a shiv. She looked at him like he was a perv. " Who are you?" She asked trying to be hard. 'Yeah babe like that's gonna intimidate me. It's only making me want you more. ' He heard her heart skip a beat. ' You finally putting the pieces together beautiful? ' She reached her hand out to his face and lifted his goggles. His eyes were open the whole time. His mercury met her blood red and she gasped. ' There you go. ' " Riddick?" Grinning he said " Hello beautiful." Alcee froze at his voice. It sent shivers that went down her spine and ended in her pussy. Riddick could smell her arousel and he grinned. She blushed and started laughing. " Nice beard goatee combo you have going on there. " She  
said in between giggles.

He sat them up with her still on his lap. He buried his nose in her neck right where her mark was. " Mine. " He growled low sending another spike of arousel from her core. He reached down and slid his hands in her pantys. He palmed her ass and slowly went for her heat. She gasped and looked him in the eyes. What she saw was him waiting for her to give him the green light. Alcee kissed him hard and he flipped her onto her back and ripped her pantys from her body. Without hesitation he dove into her wetness like he had been doing it every night for the past six years. Alcee screamed at the sudden burst of pleasure. " Fuck Riddick. " Was all she say before he found her entrance and slid two fingers in her tight hole. " Damn you're tight and wet babe. " He growled. She lifted her head " That's what happens when you're mate has been gone for six years. " She growled back and he started slamming his fingers in and out of her curling them to hit her G-Spot.. She just writhed and moaned as her orgasm washed over her. She was bucking and twisting trying to get away from his talented fingers when they both  
heard a loud gasp. Both of their heads shot up and saw Jack standing there with a look of pure shock on her face. " Why did you bring me here  
if you were just coming to be with her?" She asked coldly and went back through the nano-wall.

Alcee gathered her bearing and got up off the floor. She looked at him just sitting there stunned at what had just happened. " So you pick up another stray and she fell in love with you. I know the feeling all too well. You should go talk to her I have to get dressed. I'm already late." She said going to the bathroom to clean her self up. She came back in the room to see he hadn't moved. In fact he was just staring at her. She picked up her pantys and put them back on. As she put her shorts on she felt two hands on her hip, warm breath on her neck, and a rock hard chest on her back. " You don't think that I've been fucking her do you?" He whispered. She shivered and turned in his embrace. Her red eyes looking into his mercury. She simply put her palm over the place on his chest she knew he heart was " I would have felt it if you  
had. I hacked into old archives, You and me both are part of a planet that was destroyed before i was born. There was something mentioned of  
a male baby being found in a trash can with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. Never said the name, but I think i know who that baby  
was." Riddick stiffened and tried to pull away, but Alcee wasn't done.

" Don't pull away from me. Richard please look at me." She said softly. His mercury eyes gazed at her. She put both of her hands on his face and gently pulled him to her. He palmed her ass and lifted her up so she could be at eye level. " I understand what you meant that first night out of slam. But I also understand that as much as im yours, you in turn are mine. I can and will stake claim in you if a woman tries to get too close, but I never in a thousand years would think you would fuck around on me. We are bonded and that bond wont let you. And you know that I will only have eyes for you. But I can tell that you care about her. Now go make things right so I can get the dinner show ready."

He was stunned, he thought she would fight him every step of the way. And she understands the bond better than even he did. He nodded and  
then kissed he lips. " I'll see you at dinner I guess." He said disappearing through the nano-wall.

Dinner

Alcee's POV

Alcee had worked hard on her performance for tonight, all her girls had. They didn't make any money but the way Alcee saw it, if she was getting paid to teach them to sing and dance why not let them show off what they know? Once a week they felt like superstars and the men really enjoyed the entertainment after a long hard week. They never did anything too racy like dress like total sluts or whores. They were sexy not skanky. She was performing an original popish song that she had written a couple years back when she read a trashy romance novel. (A/N so in this story it's original but we all know who sings it.) the song was called heartbreaker and her and her girls worked through the routine every day that week. Alcee didn't mind hip hop dancing, she like to be able to shake her ass once in a while, she put a little of her own flavor to it and she was comfortable in her own skin.

She was on the stage with kaykela, danielle, and yanci having a final run through of the routine. " I'm going to kill tonight we should take this act on the road." kaykela declared stretching her arm muscles. Alcee laughed they always said that every performance. Pipe dreams, every one has them, but Alcee knew her place was gets in the spotlight and mercs would be all over her. And Riddick would have to leave again. She knew she should be mad that he brought another woman here, but she knew where his heart always belonged to her. The woman would just have to get over it. It's not like Alcee had a choice in the matter, although she knew she would have gave in if he had just asked and not demanded.

Speaking of Riddick and his friend, they had just walked in the mess. As soon as the woman had saw her she scowled. 'Bitch' Alcee thought. It looked like she didn't like what Riddick had to say to her. 'Oh well he's mine get over it.' She knew she was getting territorial, but she knew Riddick would act the same way if the roles were reversed. Alcee was not into the idea of having to share Riddick with her after having to spend six years without him. But she knew there was a story behind it, plus her mate had a soft heart under all the ice that slam had left there. Hell he saved a 15 year old lab rat and made her his own. He see's what most people are too stupid to see. She brought her self out of her thoughts in time to see that Riddick was staring at her. A tap on the shoulder from Yanci let her know it was show time. she didn't know why she suddenly had butterfly's, she never got nervous on stage. 'It must just be because Riddick has never seen this part of me.' She thought as they got into position. She stood in front of the mic and Yanci, Danielle, and Kaykela took their places behind her. The music started and it was like Alcee had been taken over by a more fabulous version of herself.

"Gimme your love, gimme your love, gimme your love, gimme your love." Yanci, Danielle, and Kaykela started singing their parts.

"Boy you're love's so good I don't want to let go. And although i should i cant leave you alone. Cause you're so disarming im caught up in the midst of you. And i can not resist at all." Alcee belted out the last part showing off her five octave voice. Riddick just kept staring with no emotion on his face.

" Boy if i do, the things you want me to the way i used to do. Could you love me baby? You leave me feeling used, cause you go and break my heart. " Thats when the chorus comes in and all four of them sing as they really start getting into the dance routine.. " Heartbreaker you got the best of me, but i just keep on running back incessantly. Oh why did you have to run you're game on me? I should have knew right from the start you'd go and break my heart." Alcee took the mic from its stand and started walking/ dancing around like she was at the grammys. " Gimme your love, gimme your love, gimme your love, gimme your love."

" Its a shame to be so euphoric and weak. When you smile at me and you tell me the things that you know persuade me. To relinquish my love to  
you and I can not resist at all. Boy if I do, the things you want me to the way I used to do. Could you love me baby? You leave me feeling used, cause you go and break my heart. Heartbreaker you got the best of me, but I just keep on running back incessantly. Oh why did you have to run you're game on me? I should have knew right from the start you'd go and break my heart." Just then Fredro, who was Roe's brother came on stage with a mic. "She wanna shop with Dro. Play box with Dro. She wanna pillow fight in the middle What a night. She wanna drive my benz With 5 of her friends. She wanna creep past the block Spyin' again. She wanna roll with Dro Chase skeeos away. She wanna fight with lame chicks Blow my day. She wanna expect the rest Kick me to the curb If she find one strand of hair Longer than hers. She want love in the Jacuzzi Rub up in the movies. Access to the old crib Keys to the newbie. She wanna answer the phone Tattoo her arm That's when I gotta send her back to Her mom. She called me heartbreak When we apart it makes her Wanna piece of paper Scribble down "I hate ya". When she know she love Dro because She love everything Dro say, Dro does And uhh" At the perfect time Alcee came back in with the chorus. "Heartbreaker you got the best of me, but i just keep on running back incessantly. Oh why did you have to run you're game on me? I should have knew right from the  
start you'd go and break my heart." The song ended with Alcee, Yanci, Danielle, and Kaykela dancing as one.

There was a bunch of clapping and dog whistling. Alcee looked out and smiled, the woman Riddick brought was just sitting there with a look that Alcee could only describe as ' Fuck I don't have a turds shot in hell now.' Alcee smiled even brighter.

A/N So here it is hope you enjoyed R&R


End file.
